paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steelbeam
Steelbeam Theriault is a Patterdale Terrier who loves to design and build a whole assortment of objects and structures. He is a new member of the PAW Patrol, and he is an Architect pup, supplying blueprints or finding strong and weak points in building plans for when something goes wrong within the internal frameworks of a building. He works alongside Rubble in construction. Appearance Steelbeam has a light brown underbelly, light brown legs and snout, and a black back and tail. On his back, Steelbeam bears a single silver stripe going along his back from the back of his neck to the top of his tail. This stripe is also his namesake. His hind haunches are also black. He wears a dark green collar. His Pup tag would be blue with a white protractor and ruler. Regular Uniform Steelbeam's uniform consists of a white and blue construction vest, a toolbelt, and a white construction hat. The vest has a silver stripe embroidered on the back that lines up with Steelbeam's own silver stripe on his fur. Flight Uniform TBD Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and as he is in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Steelbeam is an Architect. He designs some of the buildings that the construction company he works for builds. He wears a pair of black jeans with tears around the knees, a burgundy v-neck t-shirt, and a toolbelt around his waist. When on the site, he wears a white construction hat to distinguish him as an Architect. Bio Steelbeam Theriault was born and raised in an industrial city in the middle of the country. He was surrounded by construction and industry for his entire life, so it's natural that he has an interest in construction. He'd always wanted to build and contstrust buildings for the people... Until he learned what all the pollution did to the environment... Steelbeam was haunted. He concluded that he would dedicate his life to revolutionizing the building process to emit less pollution, and he'd design environment-friendly structures, buildings and hospitals. He'd help the community. Steelbeam volunteered at a local contruction group to build and renovate homes for the homeless or those struck by disaster. He would design intricate construction maneuvers and environmentally-friendly structures. He'd design and build hospitals, technologically-advanced structures, and aid countless communities. He's design devices and equipment for environmentalist organizations to help them clean the environment. Steelbeam's only wish in life is to offer aid to those who need it more than himself. While building a structure, une unimaginable for Steelbeam happened. An architectural flaw caused the building to begin to collapse. While the bulk of the building was completed, some internal systems still remained incomplete. All the workers were rushed out of the building, while some became trapped inside. The frameworks were highly unstable, and mechanism were out of place, creating a constructive labyrinth where even the slightest change could topple the whole structure. Steelbeam knew the building inside and out. One tiny flaw caused so much mayhem. Steelbeam rushed into the collapsing building and strategically activated pulley systems, electrical relays, and even destroying and moving stablizing beams to create safe routes for the trapped workers to escape. Steelbeam found the flaw: a misplaced frame interfering with the ventilation system, and fixed the problem, thus saving the entire building. Now, Steelbeam's architectural knowledge has earned him a spot in the country's top construction company, and he's been working there ever since. Personality Steelbeam is an extremely considerate individual. He's kind, caring, and always puts others before himself. He is a bit defensive of his pride. He's always willing to make new friends, and despite having vast architectural knowledge, does not consider himself smarter than his peers or minors. Steelbeam will defend his pride undoubtedly. This is his own flaw. He will angrily defend his name and that of his comrades and the great deeds that they've done from a few extreme environmentalists, or whoever insults him or his ways. If one of his co-workers were to get injured and have to take a leave, Steelbeam will happily pick up their work for them. Despite the kind, thoughtful, and peaceful demeanor, he will sometimes lash out at those who insult him. When he was younger, he was bullied tremendously for his creativity and ideas, learning early on that he would have to help himself in order to realize his dreams. Trivia Catchphrases - "Design to refine!" - "Let's sketch some blueprints!" - "I'll architect a way to help!" Fears Steelbeam has quite a few fears: - Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) - Atychiphobia (Fear of Failure) - Panophobia (Fear that Terrible things will happen) - Agliophobia (Fear of Pain or that painful things will happen) - Dystychiphobia (Fear of Accidents, especially if other people are hurt instead of him) Pup Pack Tools - Blank blueprints - Protractor - Ruler - Calipher - Pens and Pencils - Drill - Scanner (To scan buildings for emergency structural flaws. Scanner creates a digital blueprint on the screen that's completely interactable. Vehicle TBD Friends - Rubble - Centurion - Ryder - Many co-workers from the contruction company Hobbies - Designing structures and plans - Reading - Building for fun - Playing video games - Reading - Jogging Story Appearances Steelbeam appears in: - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Male pups Category:Male Pup Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters